


Un dernier vice

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [588]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Betrayal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est comme ça que tout se termine. Il lui aurait offert le monde mais ce n'était pas réciproque.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Thiago Alcântara
Series: FootballShot [588]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Un dernier vice

Un dernier vice

  
Niko se concentre pour respirer le plus calmement possible, même si la situation ne veut que le contraire. Il est totalement nu, Thiago au-dessus de lui en train de devôrer sa peau. Maintenant il n'a plus aucune légitimité par rapport à lui, il n'est plus son entraîneur, alors il se retrouve dans son lit comme... Cadeau d'adieu ? Il essaye au maximum de profiter du moment, coucher avec Thiago ne peut plus être un problème, ils ne sont plus liés que par cet acte. Thiago embrasse sa peau alors qu'il est à l'intérieur de lui, ses hanches instaurant un rythme qu'il ne connaîtra plus une fois qu'il aura totalement disparu de Munich.

  
Niko sait qu'il pourrait le blâmer pour beaucoup de choses, son niveau pendant les derniers matches, le fait qu'il lui ait tourner le dos pendant le dernier mois. Non, il y a des choses qu'il ne va pas oublier. Son restant de colère disparaît soudainement quand Thiago pousse sur ses hanches, seigneur il n'a plus son âge... Niko se sent toujours trahi par l'espagnol, mais il se demande s'il devrait lui pardonner, normalement Thiago n'aurait pas voulu le revoir, encore moins pour ça. Leurs orgasmes arrivent et Niko finit par se demander ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, il sait qu'il va finir par retourner à Salzbourg, mais pour l'instant, il continue de sentir le regard de Thiago sur lui.

  
C'est étrange, il ne se passe plus rien maintenant, Thiago ne dit rien, et lui ne sait pas quoi faire. Niko décide de retourner chez lui après le nécessaire, il n'a plus rien à faire avec Thiago, il finira par rentrer dans l'une des seules villes qui veut de lui, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

  
Fin


End file.
